


Heat Wave

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After sex snuggles, Dick riding, F/M, Hot Weather, Hot and Cold, I think his chest is delicious lol, Lucifer is a Softie, Lucifer makes himself comfortable, Lucifer runs a little cold, Lucifer's chest, Lucifer's pet names for the reader, Napping, Praise, Praise Kink, Reader is on top, Vaginal Sex, basking in the fan, but don't tell anyone ;), cold breezes, don't remember the exact quote, heat wave, reader gets overheated easily, reader leaves nail marks, record temperatures, scratching during sex... kinda, snuggles, stuck in the air conditioning, stuck in the bunker, technically Mark Pellegrino's chest... but either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is stuck in the bunker's air conditioning when a heat wave rolls through Kansas, but even the bunker is too hot for her... Luckily, she has someone that can cool her down, and heat her up a bit ;) *cue cheap Casa Erotica music* lol





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> The darling EzmEmily gave me the inspiration to write this one, so I felt it was only right to gift it to them. Hope ya love it, Doll <3

* * *

 

 

One-hundred and thirteen degrees. That was the hottest temperature recorded to date in Kansas history, and you were pretty sure that today had a solid chance of being a close second. Dragging your feet to the war room, you checked the temperature that was displayed in little red lights.  _ Exterior: 107F, Interior: 72F _ . You groaned, more or less pouting as you thudded into the kitchen in search of water, or even better, ice.

 

Sam and Dean sat wearing their customary three layers of plaid and you made a disgusted noise, "How the hell are you two wearing so many clothes?"

 

Dean looked up, knitting his brows in confusion and looking back to his newspaper, "We're wearing what we always wear."

 

"Yeah, which is like eighty layers of hot plaid shirts, with full jeans, socks, and boots." You motioned to your outfit, a thin tank top with a sports bra and booty shorts, in comparison. "I'm wearin' this and I'm dying." You cracked the seal of your water, quickly swilling down nearly half the bottle, and Sam laughed.

 

"Y/N, it's not hot in here, we have it set to about seventy degrees. Scientifically, you should be freezing, not sweltering."

 

"Well, I guess I'm a scientific mystery then." You winked, playfully sticking your tongue out at Sam. "I think I'm gonna go to my room and bask in the fan for a couple hours, maybe try for a nap."

 

"M'kay." Dean grunted, no longer paying attention to you.

 

"I hope you cool off a bit." Sam called out, unsure of what to say, and giving you an awkward half smile with a shrug of his shoulder.

 

"Thanks, Sammy." You trotted down the hall, stripping of your tank top as you neared your bedroom door, pressing it open and wandering inside to flop on the bed. You laid there for a moment, thinking of ways to stay cool before it came to you, and you sat up clicking on the fan. You knew you shouldn't be bothering him, he was probably busy, but you wanted to snuggle and watch movies, the added "chill" was simply a plus. You cleared your throat, positioning yourself to sit with your legs crossed on the bed. "Um, Luci, Baby... I know you're probably busy, but I was wondering if you might wanna spend a lazy afternoon with me?"

 

"Don't ever be sorry, My Love." Lucifer appeared, leaning against your doorway with his arms crossed. "You know I love spending time with my little human." He strolled over, tilting your head up to kiss your lips softly. "You could've called sooner, Love."

 

"I know, I just didn't want to bother you. I figured you were probably busy."

 

He toed off his shoes, making himself comfortable on your bed. "I'm never too busy for you, Little One." He smirked, "Especially if you want to partake in more  _ adult _ activities."

 

"It's too hot to have sex." You pouted, "but I was thinking we could watch movies."

 

He got to his knees, slowly pinning you on your back, giving you more than enough time to tell him no. "But remember, Darling, I do run cold... We could make this heat wave a little more fun." His lips connected with yours and you closed your eyes, moaning at the taste of your archangel. Lucifer snapped his fingers and his hands coursed along your, now naked, body. "Mmm, I love you, Y/N."

 

"I love you too, Baby." You threaded your fingers through his slightly unkempt hair, and he flipped you so you were straddling him. When your eyes refocused, you noticed that he had undressed himself while turning the two of you over. "You want me on top?" You questioned, knowing that it broke away from the usual Lucifer-dominant sex that you always had.

 

He gently ran his hands along your arms, "I thought this way, you could be in the fan's breeze."

 

"Awww, my handsome angel, who knew you were such a softie behind closed doors." You leaned in to kiss his perfectly scruffy jawline and ghosted your fingernails down his chest as you sat back up, lowering yourself onto his hard cock with his help. "Mmm... Oh, Luci." You moaned, letting your eyes fall closed and kneading your breasts as you rocked your hips back and forth.

 

"You're so beautiful... Riding my thick cock, like a good girl... My willing little hunter." He praised, his voice becoming rough with arousal.

 

The heat from your arousal blossomed through your core, thoroughly warming you more, only for it to be combated by the chill of the fan. Cold breezes caressed your skin, cooling your back and sides, allowing you to ride Lucifer with added passion, knowing you wouldn't get too overheated the higher he worked you up. Without you noticing, Lucifer's fingers slipped down to your pussy, four of them resting softly against your small, clean-shaven mound while his thumb massaged and circled your clit, pushing you over the edge as you continued impaling yourself on his thick cock.

 

You let out a broken moan, digging your nails into his chest just hard enough to leave little crescents temporarily etched into his skin. The sight, sound, and feel of your orgasm had Lucifer's following close behind. He held you in place as he filled you with hot, thick cum. The two of you panted in unison and you practically collapsed onto his chest, tucking your head beneath his chin and relishing in the feel of him still fully resting inside of your sated pussy. "That was amazing, Luci... Thank you so much, Baby." You stretched up to kiss his cheek and he massaged a hand up and down your spine.

 

"Thank you... I know how easily you get overheated, so I wasn't sure you'd even want to have sex."

 

"I always want to have sex with you." You giggled. "But seriously... I'm sorry I pulled you away from whatever you were doing."

 

"It was nothing, Little One, I got stuck arguing with Gabriel over the purpose of some of dad's creations... So really, you saved me from what I was doing." He smirked, laying still with you in his arms for a moment before slowly pulling out and laying you beside him. He positioned you in front of the fan, moving your long hair out of the way to kiss the back of your neck as he laid behind you. His cool chest pressed against your back as you rested, and he wrapped a comfortingly cold arm around your midsection. "Get some rest, My love." He paused to kiss your shoulder, "I'll be here when you wake up."

 

"Thank you for keeping me cool.. And for heatin' me up in the best way while you did it." You giggled.

 

"You're welcome, Pet." He rested his head on yours, snuggling in even closer behind you, keeping you perfectly cool and content as you drifted to sleep in the arms of your love.


End file.
